O sentimento guardado
by DeSsAThieMi-cHan
Summary: A festa de Sakura-chan está próxima e Naruto precisa confessar seus sentimentos a ela...mas como?


Naruto acorda no meio da noite, sentindo algo muito estranho

O Sentimento guardado

Naruto acorda no meio da noite, sentindo algo muito estranho. Achou que estivesse apenas mal do estômago, mas seu pensamento sabia o porque do nervosismo. Ia a festa de aniversário de Sakura-chan e não tinha idéia de como confessaria seus sentimentos para ela. Sakura esteve sempre batendo, xingando-o e brigando com ele, mas nas últimas semanas, estava se mostrando mais carinhosa e doce, o que encorajou Naruto a se declarar.

Naruto se olhou no espelho e imaginou o rosto de Sakura-chan em sua frente. Ficou com o rosto vermelho e disse:

- Sakura-chan, há tempos venho tentado te contar uma coisa...uma coisa que está...está...- Naruto simplesmente travou e não conseguiu mais dizer nada.

Depois de se recuperar do choque, pensou consigo mesmo:

- Ahhhh, datte bayo! Não posso ficar desse jeito quando penso num jeito de me declarar para a Sakura-chan! Ou ela vai me achar um cara totalmente patético, mais do que ela já acha...

Naruto voltou a dormir, para poder se preparar melhor. No dia seguinte, foi até o Ichiraku comer um ramen, mas sua preocupação era naturalmente vista em seu rosto. Quando chegou ao Ichiraku, encontrou com Jiraya-sama, seu sensei pervertido.

- Naruto! Esperava te encontrar aqui, sente-se comigo!

- Ah, olá ero-sensei!- disse Naruto, pensando seriamente no que faria para conquistar Sakura-chan na festa

- Mais um ramen aqui, nee-san! Por minha conta!- disse Jiraya- E aí Naruto, vai à festa hoje á noite?

- Vou...-disse Naruto, com a cabeça totalmente nas nuvens

- Naruto, você está estranho hoje...-disse Jiraya, pensativo- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! Quer dizer, sim!- disse Naruto, ficando com o rosto vermelho- Olha sensei, já que o senhor tem uma certa experiência com mulheres, o senhor poderia...ahn...me dar uns conselhos?

- Mulheres?- perguntou Jiraya- Minha especialidade!- e deu uma risada- O que você precisa?

- Bem...-começou Naruto- hoje é aniversário da Sakura-chan...e o sensei sabe que eu gosto muito dela. Eu queria meio que fazer uma coisa especial pra ela...como posso fazê-lo?

- Bom, depende do tipo de coisa especial você quer fazer.- disse Jiraya, pensativo. De repente fez uma leve cara de desconfiado- Por acaso você não desejaria...- e cochichou no ouvido de Naruto

- EI!!- gritou Naruto- Claro que não é isso, seu sensei pervertido! Eu queria me declarar pra ela, mas não sei como...

- Bom, primeiro você precisa de uma roupa legal.- disse Jiraya- Vamos pra loja agora mesmo...

Naruto e Jiraya foram até a loja de roupas e Naruto experimentou milhares de conjuntos sociais, até achar uma camisa laranja que gostou e acabou levando.

- Você ficou ótimo com ela, Naruto!- disse Jiraya- Agora precisamos dar um trato no seu cabelo. A Tsunade faz isso.

Os dois foram ao encontro de Tsunade-sama, que estava treinando alguns golpes. (melhor dizendo, destruindo a casa XD)Tsunade olhou o cabelo de Naruto e disse:

- Bom, posso dar um jeito nas pontas e fazer algumas coisinhas aqui na frente...posso deixar seu cabelo igual ao do Sasuke, se assim você desejar.

- Não, datte bayo!- disse Naruto- Não quero meu cabelo igual ao daquele baka!

- Certo, certo.- disse Tsunade- Vou dar um jeito nele.

Tsunade cortou um pouco do cabelo de Naruto. Tinha ficado bem melhor, mas Naruto achou que estava se parecendo demais com Sasuke.

- Não está igual ao Sasuke, pode crer.- disse Tsunade- Está ótimo!

- É verdade Naruto, está muito bom!- disse Jiraya

- Bem, se é o que dizem...- disse Naruto- O que mais eu posso fazer sensei?

- Bom, agora imagine que Tsunade é a Sakura.- disse Jiraya

- Não dá!- disse Naruto- A Sakura é mais baixa, o cabelo dela é rosa...sem falar que os peitos são menores...

- O QUÊ??- disse Tsunade, nocauteando Naruto

- Ai! Gomen, Tsunade-sama!- disse Naruto- Isso doeu pra caramba, datte bayo!

- Isso é para você aprender a não desrespeitar as mulheres, seu...- disse uma Tsunade enfurecida

- Acalme-se Tsunade...-disse Jiraya- Dê uma chance ao garoto, ele está desesperado...

- Ta, ta...-disse Tsunade

- Naruto, feche os olhos e concentre-se...-disse Jiraya, imagine que a hora é agora: você chamou Sakura-chan para conversar e agora tem que dizer o que sente por ela.

Naruto fechou os olhos e se imaginou do lado de fora da festa de Sakura, onde deveria contar a ela todo o seu sentimento, e abriu os olhos. Viu-se exatamente na festa com Sakura-chan em sua frente, maravilhosa, usando um kimono vermelho com desenhos de flores e os cabelos presos, que a deixavam muito mais bonita do que já era. Estava perfumada e maquiada. Com sua voz doce, ela disse:

- E então Naruto? O que queria conversar comigo?

- Bem, Sakura-chan...- começou Naruto- Na verdade, eu...eu...queria te contar uma coisa...

- Diga, Naruto...- disse Sakura

- Bem, desde que te conheci...eu...eu me senti muito atraído por você e...

- CORTA!- gritou Jiraya. Naruto viu-se novamente na casa de Tsunade-sama. Sakura havia desaparecido, a música e a festa.- Naruto, você está incrivelmente nervoso...respire mais fundo, e diga com calma o que sente, ou ela vai ficar entediada.

- Certo, datte bayo!- disse Naruto, fechando os olhos e imaginando-se outra vez na festa de Sakura. Logo ela surgiu diante de seus olhos, e Sakura estava mais uma vez lá, linda, olhando para ele, com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Naruto, o que você queria me dizer?- perguntou Sakura. Naruto respirou fundo

- Sakura, eu queria te dizer que eu faria qualquer coisa para estar com você e te proteger, acima de tudo.- disse Naruto- Porque a verdade é que eu...

- CORTA!- gritou Jiraya, e mais uma vez a festa desaparecera- Naruto, isso está totalmente brega! Mulher nenhuma vai agüentar você dizendo isso. Seja objetivo, sem perder o romantismo.

- Diga a ela o que vier de dentro do seu coração...- disse Tsunade

- Certo.- disse Naruto. Fechou os olhos e logo viu-se na festa de Sakura outra vez. Sakura estava na sua frente, olhando para ele, cada vez mais linda.

- Naruto, você tem algo para me dizer?- perguntou Sakura

- Sim...- disse Naruto, pegando nas mãos de Sakura-chan- Bem, a verdade, Sakura-chan, é que há tempos venho tentado te contar uma coisa, que está guardada em meu coração.

- Pois diga, Naruto...-disse Sakura, com um brilho no olhar

- A verdade Sakura, é que...desde o momento que te conheci, soube que você era a garota que eu queria proteger até o fim dos tempos. Você é linda...

- Obrigada Naruto...-disse Sakura, envergonhada

- E eu queria te dizer que...que eu te amo Sakura. Mais do que tudo no mundo...eu te amo!

- Oh Naruto...-disse Sakura

- Está perfeito!- disse Jiraya, fazendo a festa desaparecer mais uma vez- Se disser isso hoje á noite, ela não resistirá!

- Ficou ótimo, Naruto!- disse Tsunade- Apenas lamento que o Jiraya não seja assim tão romântico...

- Eu?- perguntou Jiraya- Mas eu sou romântico!

- Claro!- disse Tsunade, irritada, e imitou a voz de Jiraya- Ei garota, você tem um corpo muito bonito...adoraria poder tocar nele...isso é romântico Jiraya?

- Bem...eu...- gaguejou Jiraya

- Responda!!- gritou Tsunade, pegando uma de suas kunais, se preparando para atacar Jiraya

- Calma, Tsunade!- disse Jiraya

- Melhor eu ir, né sensei?- disse Naruto, muito sem graça- Obrigado pelas dicas! Até mais, Tsunade-sama!- e saiu correndo dali

Naruto foi para casa e começou a se aprontar para a festa. Tomou um bom banho, perfumou-se, escovou os dentes, vestiu a roupa que havia comprado e ficou se olhando no espelho, pensando em como agiria com Sakura. Logo, os garotos da Vila da Folha gritaram sob sua janela:

- Naruto! Vamos logo! A festa já está começando!

Naruto encontrou-se com os meninos. Lá estavam Sasuke, Rock Lee, Neji, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru e Kiba. Sasuke estava usando uma camisa azul escura e uma calça preta, e estava com aquele mesmo olhar frio de sempre. Rock Lee estava usando uma camisa verde e uma calça vermelha escura. Neji estava usando uma camisa branca e uma calça preta, e havia prendido seu cabelo mais alto. Shino estava usando uma camisa de gola alta cinza e uma calça preta. Chouji usava uma camisa lilás e uma calça azul. Shikamaru estava totalmente de preto, com os cabelos soltos e Kiba estava usando uma camisa bege e uma calça preta, com Akamaru do lado. Os garotos foram todos para a festa. Estava muito bem decorado com sakuras e lanternas chinesas. Os garotos entraram na casa de Sakura e foram ao encontro do grupo de meninas, onde estavam Ino, Hinata, TenTen e Sakura. Ino estava usando um conjunto roxo e seus cabelos estavam soltos e muito bem ajeitados. Hinata estava usando um leve vestido branco com detalhes azuis e usava uma tiara cheia de flores no cabelo. TenTen estava com um vestido rosa, todo bordado, com um rabo de cavalo alto, e Sakura, como na imaginação de Naruto, estava linda. Sakura estava usando um kimono vermelho com desenhos de flores, seus cabelos estavam presos por um arranjo prateado. Os olhares de Sakura e Naruto se cruzaram. Sakura ficou muito vermelha e espantada com a beleza do loiro. Sakura levantou-se e cumprimentou os meninos:

- Olá garotos! Que bom ter vocês aqui na festa! Juntem-se a nós e bebam alguma coisa...

Naruto sentou-se bem ao lado de Sakura-chan e serviu-se de alguns petiscos. Enquanto todos conversavam, Naruto aproximou-se de Sakura e rapidamente deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Sakura ficou vermelha e, de leve, encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Naruto. Naruto sentiu-se realizado e envolveu Sakura-chan com seus braços. Ino, levantou-se e disse:

- Eu quero dançar! Vamos todos!

Todos se levantaram e foram dançar, exceto por Shino e Chouji, que não gostavam muito de dançar. Começou com uma grande roda, mas logo, os casais foram se juntando, conforme as músicas iam ficando lentas e mais românticas. Ino agarrou Shikamaru e os dois ficaram dançando no meio da pista. Neji, gentilmente chamou TenTen para dançar e ficou com ela dançando devagar num canto da pista. Sasuke, muito envergonhado, chamou Hinata para dançar num canto escondido da pista e Hinata, mais envergonhada, tremia enquanto dançava, mas logo envolveu-se com Sasuke. Naruto sabia que aquela era sua hora e, muito tímido foi em direção a Sakura:

- Sakura-chan...eh...você...quer dançar comigo?- perguntou Naruto, timidamente

- Bem...claro! Por que não?- disse Sakura

Naruto levou Sakura para a pista e dançou com ela. Sentiu Sakura encostar a cabeça em seu peito, e ele a envolveu com os braços. Podia sentir o coração dela batendo forte, e sua respiração que fluía perto do rosto de Naruto. Naruto percebeu que deveria levá-la para fora e dizer a ela o que sentia. Naruto curvou-se e falou no ouvido de Sakura.:

- Sakura-chan, posso conversar com você um instante? Lá fora?

- Sim Naruto...-disse Sakura

Naruto e Sakura foram para fora, para perto de uma árvore que havia no quintal da casa de Sakura. Quando pararam, Naruto respirou fundo para começar a falar.

- Naruto, você quer me dizer alguma coisa? –perguntou Sakura, com um brilho especial nos olhos

- Sim...- disse Naruto, pegando nas mãos de Sakura-chan- Bem, a verdade, Sakura-chan, é que há tempos venho tentado te contar uma coisa, que está guardada em meu coração.

- Pois diga, Naruto...-disse Sakura,

- A verdade Sakura, é que...desde o momento que te conheci, soube que você era a garota que eu queria proteger até o fim dos tempos. Você é linda...

- Obrigada Naruto...-disse Sakura, envergonhada

- Sempre me admirei com a sua inteligência e sua beleza.- disse Naruto- Fico pensando em como alguns garotos não enxergaram isso. Você é incrível, linda, meiga...não consigo te descrever em tão poucas palavras...

- Obrigada Naruto.- disse Sakura- Mas, aonde quer chegar?

- Eu queria te dizer Sakura-chan, que desde o dia em que te conheci, há uma coisa que eu gostaria de te contar...você já deve saber, mas eu queria te dizer...e venho esperado anos para dizer isso.

- Então diga Naruto, diga!- disse Sakura, chegando mais perto

- Queria dizer que...que eu te amo Sakura-chan. Mais do que tudo no mundo...eu te amo!

- Oh Naruto...-disse Sakura- Fala sério?

- Com certeza, datte bayo...- disse Naruto- E eu adoraria se...se eu pudesse ter a honra de te ter como namorada.

- Naruto, eu...eu estou tão emocionada, que nem sei o que dizer...-disse Sakura- Só posso fazer uma coisa...

Antes que Naruto pudesse perguntar o que Sakura-chan faria, ela o abraçou e o encostou na árvore. Devagar ela encostou seus lábios nos dele, e os dois começaram a se beijar romanticamente. Sakura abraçava Naruto e uma de suas mãos acariciava de leve os cabelos do loiro. Naruto também abraçava Sakura e ele a envolvia mais no beijo, abraçando sua cintura. Quando encerraram o beijo, Sakura abraçou o loiro e disse:

- Eu também te amo muito Naruto...e adoraria ser sua namorada.

Naruto envolveu Sakura em seus braços e a beijou novamente. Sabia que eles ficariam juntos para sempre, pois amava e era correspondido. Tinha finalmente contado seus sentimentos e sabia que Sakura sentia o mesmo. Aquele era um dia que Naruto jamais ia esquecer.


End file.
